New Kid
by mogeta-modoki
Summary: Naruto's the new kid but he keeps staring at sasuke. How will he react? Mild sakuraino bashing. AU sasunarunarusasu shonenaiyaoi that means boyxboy, don't likedon't read. my first fic here, constructive crtisism encouraged! :D TBC on request thx!


I don't own anything but my own ideas of how the plot should work... unfortunatly... TT

please review, but this is the first fic that I've had the courage to post here... constructive critisism is encouraged but flames make me cry!!

* * *

He was the new kid. By law, he should be the one being stared at. The freak. The odd one out. There was no sane reason for _him_ to have his eyes fixed on the most popular person in school, for the entire day.

Sasuke ground his teeth. He was sure, at first glance, that he would have to talk to the new boy. He would just have to find some way to do it without his "entourage." In fact, his two most obsessive fangirls were the only things keeping him from approaching Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think he's gay?" snorted Ino rudely. "What the hell, I think he is! That faggot!"

"He's such a retard," added Sakura, smirking. "He thinks he has a chance at Sasuke-chan while _I'm_ around? Ha!"

"With you around!" cried Ino indignantly. "Puh-lease! The only reason Sasuke-kun tolerates you is because you wouldn't leave him alone even if he did tell you to go away. _I'm_ the one he really likes!"

"You wish, Ino-pig!"

"Are you looking for a fight, forehead girl?"

"Girls." They ignored him. "Ino! Sakura!" Instantly, he had their full attention.

"I told you he liked me better," muttered the blond, "he said my name first." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Your fighting is an annoyance I would much rather do without. Should it continue, I will leave you both right here." He glared at them, hoping to chase them off for a time. They gaped, but then re-doubled their efforts to gain his attention.

"Noooooo, Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me behind!"

"You wouldn't leave me here, would you?"

"Of course he would, billboard-brow!"

"What did you call me?"

"I said-" Sasuke sighed and walked away. It was a moment before either girl noticed his absence, but they caught up to him easily, much to his disappointment.

"So, Sasuke-chan, what are you going to do about that Uzumaki brat?" Sakura chimed in, obviously trying to divert the popular boy's mind from their (rather frequent) squabbles.

"Hn. Don't know." Their idol paused for a moment, a small frown on his face. "I think I'll punch him first."

She gaped as Ino stuttered, "P-punch him? For- for looking at you?" He just glanced at her then returned his gaze to the blond-haired boy, who was, for once, occupied with something other than Sasuke's face.

"In fact, I think I'll do it now."

"N-now?!" The girls looked down the hallway frantically. The raven-haired boy wasn't sure if they meant to stop him or stop any potential interference.

He strode over to where 'that Uzumaki brat' was rummaging around in his already-disorganized locker, which was surprising, seeing as it was only his first day. "Hey, Naruto."

"Did you want something, Sasuke?" For once, Naruto didn't even glance at him.

"Turn around and face me, dumb-ass." His cold gaze never strayed from the other boy's back.

Naruto stopped fiddling around with his things, and slowly turned to face Sasuke. Their eyes met for a moment as the tension in the crowded hall grew to a nearly tangible level. Bystanders either stopped and held their breath, waiting for a resolution, while others tucked their heads down and hurried away. Suddenly, Sasuke moved with a lightning-fast punch that slammed painfully into the others jaw.

"Wh-what the hell was that for, teme?" sputtered Naruto, spitting out blood from a split lip.

"Get up, coward," snapped Sasuke. "Or are you just going to run away again?" A murmur spread through the crowd as spectators caught onto his choice of words- 'again?'

"That wasn't my fault, and you know it, teme! My parents decided, and there was no way I ever had a choice in the matter!"

"I ran away," answered the older boy bitterly. "Even at 14 I was willing to give up more to be with you."

"I was just a kid! Gimme a break, not everybody has crazy schemes like you. Moving is not something I could have controlled, and there was no way I'd have gotten away with such drastic measures as you did." Naruto has struggled to his feet. "At least I came back!"

Sasuke grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the front of a locker. "I don't care," he hissed, obviously pissed off.

"You don't care that I came back."

"I don't care why you left. I care why you didn't come back sooner."

"Parents wouldn't let me."

"So run away."

"I didn't have any money."

"You think I wouldn't have given you some?"

"My pride."

"Screw your pride." Sasuke's face was only a couple inches away from Naruto's at this point. "I-"

"S-Sasuke-kun..?" started a small voice quietly, for once not calling '-chan.' He glanced at her, then proceeded to ignore her completely. "Sasuke-kun, I-"

"I missed you." His mouth collided with Naruto's, and all anger dissolved into raw passion. The hallway exploded into a round of wails and catcalls, but they were much too far into their own world to care.


End file.
